


Stay warm, stay close

by Mystery_Redacted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter - Hogwarts Mystery (Mobile game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Little plot, M/M, No Spoilers, PWP without Porn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, handjobs, i dun know, idfk, nu judging, wizardry magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted
Summary: I just think Rowan is cute and such, like they get along so well ans I only saw one other fic so hereSmut





	Stay warm, stay close

Aster Nevermore sighed as he looked out the window in the hall. He supposed he could have gone home instead of spending his time here at hogwarts but… he wanted to continue his search. Even though his mother tried… it was obvious each year that someone was missing at Christmas. So perhaps Hogwarts would feel less lonely?

He chuckled silently to himself. The castle was practically empty. Maybe he was going mad like his brother after the vaults… maybe-

“Hey Aster!”

Aster blinked and looked up to see that recognisable smile and ruffle of black hair. He stood immediately 

“Rowan! What are you doing here? I thought you had gone home?” He was happy to see him nonetheless 

Rowan looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah well… Here I can help you with the vaults!”

Aster chuckled, patting Rowan’s shoulder “You really didn’t have to…”

Rowan chuckled and shook his head “No no! After Penny and Ben told me you was sticking around I knew I had to too. That’s what weirdos do” he laughed nervously 

Aster chuckled “You’re not weird Rowan. You’re smart and intelligent. I know you can figure this whole thing out”

Rowan seemed to blush at that and turned his head away, giving another nervous chuckle “A-anyway” he coughed with another chuckle 

Aster raised an eyebrow, he doesn’t remember a time he’s heard Rowan stutter or seem uncertain. Besides the little insecurities concerning the vault.

“We could go formulate a plan in our dorm! Apparently we’re the only two here”

Aster blinked in surprise but nodded, following Rowan to their dorm where they read and chatted happily. Rowan still seemed a bit neevous from time to time but had relaxed greatly. They went off to eat then returned and continued chatting

Soon the lights grew dim and Aster got up to get ready for bed

“Erm… Aster?” Rowan said again nervously 

Aster gave a hum to show he was listening and went through his drawers

He heard Rowan gulp but before he could ask Rowan asked “What… what do you think of me? Ah that was terrible wasn’t it?”

Aster blinked and leaned against the drawer, taking his shirt off “You’re my best friend and really smart”

Rowan huffed “Argh, that isn’t what I meant! How do I explain this? Erm…”

Aster hummed “Deep breaths Rowan. You can tell me anything” he gave him an easy smile

Rowan blushed and looked away as if he was searching for a book “It’s just… Statistically I find you the most appealing”

Aster blinked and blushed “R-right…”

Rowan looked at him and nodded “I… I have a crush on you”

Aster felt like he had been hit by a train

Had Aster thought of Rowan that way? Of course! Many dirty dreams where those long dexterous fingers wrapped around him and stroked while he whispered in his ear or where Aster took him noce and slow but… he never thought his feelings would be returned

Rowan was fiddling with his covers “Th-that’s why I stayed…”

Aster blinked again “To tell me…”

Rowan nodded “You wasn’t going to know any other way then by directly”

Aster chuckled “That… yeah. I like you too”

Rowan seemed shocked, going over to him quickly “What?”

Aster blushed bright red “I… like you too”

Before Aster could even think soft lips were pressed against his and then he was kissing back. Both inexperienced they started to explore, nice and slow at first then deeper and faster. Rowan’s thin hands glided across his skin sending shivers for once not caused by cursed ice

Aster was pressed against his bed as they continued to kiss. Rowan’s hand slid down to the waist of his pants and broke the kiss

Rowan panted “May I…?”

Aster nodded in response “Of course”

And then their lips clashed again, tongue entering each others mouths and swirling, clothes started to come off as they each explored each fold and crease of the others form.

Until Rowan’s fingers glided all So teasingly along Aster’s dick

Aster’s breath hitched and he broke the kiss to look down. They both froze for a moment before Aster carefully moved his hand to Rowan’s erection and gave him a firm stroke which had Rowan moaning out

In return Rowan stroked which caused Aster to moan louder. And so both went back and forth, stroking each other harder, faster while they both moaned and swore and muttered each other’s names until they came to their end

Both now a panting mess on the less then clean bed, Rowan got up to clean them up. Aster chuckling at the sight

“Ah Rowan, need to keep everything clean and organised”

Rowan rolled his eyes and moved him to his own bed “Just sleep so we can continue planning”

Aster laughed and gave him another kiss before falling into a peaceful sleep


End file.
